


未就绪  Unready

by linzhishu



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7475397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linzhishu/pseuds/linzhishu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>送给明黄。<br/>这是第一次写文送给晋江上的作者。</p><p>写的时候我有充分参考她专栏上的两张专栏图。</p>
            </blockquote>





	未就绪  Unready

那是弗兰正式加入瓦利亚不久的事。  
作为不多的正常人，弗兰的水平在被予以肯定后迅速地被委以重任，即使弗兰面无表情地抗议：“我学的是幻术。”也无法改变他被长年公务重压积身的斯夸罗任命为情报官并附带一堆杂物的事实。  
“白痴师父可从来没有教过Me这个。”  
在崭新的办公室里，看着宽大的办公桌和堆满的文件，弗兰少年难得的忧郁了。

瓦利亚没有独立的情报部门，每期情报都是定期到彭格列总部获取，紧急情报则会由情报部通知情报官去领。  
身为新任情报官，弗兰一边在心里吐槽这根本就是跑腿小弟，一边到总部的情报部去办交接手续。  
被情报点的成员指明部长办公室的位置，弗兰推开走廊尽头的门，出乎意料里面有点昏暗，似乎主人正在睡觉，他走进去，慵懒而带着微微沙哑的声音传出：“拿情报的话，你走错路了哦，小弟弟。”  
弗兰看向声音传来的方向。  
分不清是淡黄还是金的长长头发，艳丽的容貌，柔弱无骨的手臂，上调的桃花眼，弗兰一瞬间觉得看到一只蛇妖向他抬起头。  
这就是情报部的部长。

显然才从浅眠中醒来，年轻的情报部长稍微有点衣衫不整地从满桌各式书本与纸摞中支起上半身。  
随着她的动作，一本书“啪”地掉了出来摔在地上，弗兰低头看了看封面，花哨的书名看不懂，花花绿绿的封面上有着清晰加粗的广告字：  
【××作者最新力作！】  
【席卷漫画界的一道旋风！】  
弗兰抬头，稍微适应房间里的昏暗后，他那出众的视力清楚地看见了情报部长办公桌上的书籍们，不同于他崭新办公桌上的大堆文件，这些全都是一摞一摞的漫画。  
不知和故脑中闪过报道第一天见到的年轻的十世及其守护者们、瓦利亚的一堆笨蛋，看着眼前的女子，弗兰突然觉得彭格列的前途黯淡无光。

不管怎么说，本职必须要做完，弗兰平静无波地说：“我是弗兰，瓦利亚的新任雾守，以后负责接管情报传递。”  
“原来是来办手续的。”年轻的情报部长了然地说，但并不急于开始工作，她在椅子上反复挪动着，终于找到一个满意的姿势，扒住椅子，从漫画摞中准确地抽出报表，“来填表吧，小弟弟。”  
弗兰一声不吭地把各种手续办完，拿到新的身份证明后，转身走向门口，情报部长突然从身后叫住他：“弗兰。”  
青蛙帽少年回过头。  
“我叫明黄。”

走出情报部，弗兰微微舒了口气。  
他在那间办公室里一没吐槽二没搞怪，是因为他一直感到了紧盯着他的压迫力。  
幻术师的直觉很敏感，他会觉得明黄部长像蛇妖，不仅由于她的外貌姿态，也因为那犹如面对巨蛇一般的压迫感。  
哪怕看起来糟糕，她绝对有不负于这个位置的手段和实力。  
直到她主动报出名字，那压迫力才为之一散。

弗兰本以为他和这位年轻的女情报部长交集不会太多，但第二周瓦利亚接到通知，由于资金人事等等原因，此后瓦利亚的情报由部长亲自负责。  
看着手中由彩虹之子签字下发的文件，弗兰感到，那位明黄部长的心情不会很好。  
果然，下个月弗兰为了领取情报而出现在她面前时，一看到弗兰的脸，女子就骂了句脏话。  
这次她看起来精神不少，还带着耳机，一边整理资料，一边抱怨：“你给我添了不少麻烦呀，小弟弟。”  
“这不是Me的错。”弗兰面无表情地说。  
话一出口弗兰就知道自己说错话了，在巨蛇的地盘挑衅对方会被毒死的，显然只是随口抱怨的明黄认真了起来，抬头直面他。  
仔仔细细地打量之后，明黄却笑道：“小弟弟，你还没开苞吧。”  
弗兰突然觉得去吐槽这句话一点意义都没有。  
明黄单手撑着桌子支起上半身，稍微有点宽大的单薄衬衣下，美好的身材曲线完全展现在他面前，她倾身向他，修长白嫩的手指挑起他的下巴：“情报给你，你要给我什么呢？”  
弗兰镇定地说：“姐姐的魅力不需要发挥在我这样的小孩子身上吧。”  
这是弗兰在出师离开六道骸后，第一次主动承认自己是小孩子。  
年轻的女情报部长轻笑一声，放过了他。

此后每次去情报部，被明黄调戏一番就成了惯例。  
好在渐渐熟悉起来后，这种言语交锋就开始有往有来。  
弗兰发现，虽然相貌艳丽，但明黄并不是如蛇般妖媚的女子，就像她喜欢漫画和各种白日梦幻想并用雾属性练习纸记下来。  
但又把这些纸随便乱扔、经常说脏话样子很糟糕。  
而且只要清醒状态没音乐就会死，情报部优先经费的产品窃听器都被她改造成耳机了。  
明黄时常让弗兰费解，为什么一个年轻女子能够把大叔和萝莉属性结合得这么好。

这样每个月的见面，不知不觉就变得非常熟悉了，但因为都不是积极的性格，他们的交集一直没有出过那间办公室。  
直到弗兰代斯夸罗参加了某次报告会议，在会议室见到明黄。  
出乎意料，在她规规矩矩地把头发扎成两个辫子，穿着一身淡灰和浅蓝修饰的白色正装，摆正表情后，那种艳丽凌厉都收敛不少，并且一下子年轻了几岁，看起来和十世也就差不多大。  
但在衣服和妆容的包装下，那美貌光彩夺人的程度也上升了好几层。  
不止一个其他部门的报告者，屡屡把目光偷偷瞥向她，坐在她身边的两位更深心辕马意，发言时都连连出错。  
真给男人丢脸。  
弗兰在心里叹息。

直到她右边的报告者第四次把数据说错，明黄伸出手，把报告从他手中抽走。目光顿时都集中在她身上。  
她非常优雅地骂了一句脏话。  
整个会议室忽而静了一静。  
紧接着除了少数男人露出失望的表情之外，大多数男人的目光都更加迷恋了。  
坐在长桌一端的泽田纲吉露出苦笑。

会议结束，明黄如出入无人之境一般顶着一众倾慕的目光走出会议室。  
她没有看到他吧。  
事实上会议室就这么点大，这不可能的。但弗兰和明黄，本来也就只有直属的情报交接关系而已。  
弗兰走到走廊的转角，惊讶地发现明黄正在等他。  
看到明黄的一刻，他就直觉她是在等他。  
明黄把眼睛微微眯起来，弗兰立刻感到如同回到了那间办公室，有什么更加真实的东西从这个端正的外壳中破出，又天真，又危险。  
弗兰竟无法做出什么反应。而明黄逼近他，单手撑在他头侧的墙上：  
“小弟弟，”她的笑声像风中的笛音散开，上挑的漂亮眼睛由上而下俯视着他，“看入迷了吗？”  
弗兰的冷汗瞬间下来了。  
会被吞掉……

但明黄没有做什么，收手直起身体，在她转身的一刻，弗兰抓住了她的手腕。  
明黄回头，微微讶异，勾人一般地挑起眼睛：“小弟弟？”  
是男人，这个时候就不能放。  
他说：“我叫弗兰。”  
她甜甜地笑了：“弗兰。”

好像有什么改变了，又好像什么都没有改变。但是弗兰知道，他们的交往已经迈出那间办公室了。  
会议之后没多久，瓦利亚接到夺取某份情报的任务，因为是高深晦涩的情报资料，情报部长被派出同行。  
任务进行的很顺利，筛选好要带回去的情报后，明黄仔细收好，然后抬头看了看天色：“啊，到晚跑的时间了……”  
“什么？”  
“习惯性运动啊，我又不是死宅……”  
明黄突然一把抓起他的手，跑出去：“全速狂奔吧！少年！”  
弗兰被她带动着，然后他也跑了起来，握住她的手。  
Me为什么要干这种好像爱情小说文艺片的事？  
弗兰这么想。  
风快速地掠过耳边，夹着明黄大笑的声音，他抬眼看到漂亮女子脸上的笑容，忽然觉得有点明白明黄为什么喜欢这样跑。  
就这样到前方去。

 

于2012.02.09


End file.
